Curious Case of Heirs
by TolkienScribe
Summary: The line of Gondorian Kings is gravely threatened. Humourous One-shot. Features Aragorn, Faramir, Elrond's sons, Legolas and Thranduil. Complete. Enjoy. (Hehe)


**Curious Case of Heirs**

 **Disclaimer:** Not one pixel.

 **Rating:** For inappropriateness.

 **Summary:** The line of Gondorian Kings is gravely threatened. Humourous one-shot.

Flames not appreciated.

This is... haha, I have no words.

Enjoy!

 **~S~**

Aragorn was quickly ushered into the healing ward and on to a bed.

"What have we learned from this?" Faramir asked dryly, stepping back. Everyone was grinning.

"I have learned not to approach a wild stallion. However, I did not think the stallion would react this way." Aragorn hissed through gritted teeth. "Find me a healer!"

"I will go and call Elrohir and Elladan," Legolas said.

"Not those two! I will never hear the end of it!"

"Would you rather I call one of your healers who in turn call one of your snivelling advisors?"

Aragorn paused and grimaced more from fear of his advisors than from pain.

"… Nay, call my brothers instead."

"Good."

Aragorn saw Legolas wink at his father as he left. Faramir also glanced at Thranduil.

"I am sorry we had to cut the inspection of the horses short, Sire," Faramir addressed Thranduil. The Elven King only shook his head as he loitered at the doorway, a highly inappropriate grin on his face.

"I assure you I am not disappointed. I simply worry that all is well for Aragorn… and for the future of his bloodline."

Aragorn only hid his reddened face behind a hand. The pain was still there, throbbing and hot. But it was mercifully lesser than before. Unfortunately, Legolas arrived just then with Aragorn's foster-brothers in tow.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much, father," Legolas drawled, having heard his father's words. "After all, it is said that the line of Lúthien will never fade."

"Either that, or Elrohir and I will have to get busy," Elladan said. Elrohir choked and Aragorn noticed he did more from amusement than from shock. Trying to regain his lost dignity, Aragorn gestured at the gawking Elves and Men.

"I have had enough! Out. OUT!"

Barriers were placed to give the king his privacy and everyone except the twins withdrew. Still, they heard everything. Much to Aragorn's dismay, the twins were speaking in normal tones.

"Well, I do not think there is any blood. There is no lasting damage."

Aragorn gritted his teeth, imagining the Elven King and his blasted son trying very hard to control their mirth outside the barrier.

"His leg suffered more than his-"

"Thank you, Elrohir; that would be enough." Aragorn interrupted.

Unable to control himself, Faramir asked over the barrier, "He will be able to produce children?"

Aragorn gave a loud groan and Thranduil erupted into a new bout of laughter. Legolas collapsed on a chair in a valiant effort to control his own amusement.

"Of course, though I think that is one duty our good king will have to stay away from for a few days." Elrohir said. Curiously, Elladan appeared through the gap between the barriers. The Elf Lord, who was normally seen grim, was stuck in the same dilemma as Legolas.

"Elladan, make yourself useful and remove these barriers." Elrohir called. But the half-Elf was incapable of doing anything. Faramir, being the only one with little self-control, did it for him.

"Legolas, get off that chair and stop looking like an open-mouthed lizard," Elrohir said.

"Open-mouthed lizard!"

"Aye, the desert lizards have the tendency to open their mouths during the heat of day." Elrohir raised his brows at Legolas. "Very much like you."

"So you are sure there is no lasting damage?" Faramir asked.

"Yes. I am very sure." Elrohir said in all the seriousness he could muster. Their chortling was contagious. The twitching of his lips showed it was difficult for him to keep a cool visage of a healer. Then Elrohir's face broke into a wide grin and he winked.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must go and assure my sister she should not give up hope on having a brood of children of her own."

By now, Thranduil was laughing so hard there was no noise coming from him.

"I think the Elven King is dying." Aragorn growled.

"Do not worry. I have an heir." Thranduil managed to say. Laughter bounced off the walls. Only Aragorn sat, face still red from embarrassment, glaring at each one of them. Unable to gain any purchase, Aragorn retreated into the safety of etiquette.

"I apologize for the commotion caused, King Thranduil. I was hoping that you enjoy the wild herds brought from the desert."

But Thranduil was not about to give in so easily.

"Oh, I insist it is not a problem. After all, I eagerly await the news of a new prince or princess in the coming months!"

This time, when they laughed, Aragorn gave up and lay back.

 **~S~**

 **Author's Note:**

It started with a discussion of horses for another addition to my story of short writings "TolkienScribe's Scribblings".

My friend here on ffn went from horse care to injuries inflicted by horses and it led me here. I could not help but choose Aragorn as the target, and poke a bit on the continuity of Luthien's line and how Elrond's sons would have to step up if something happened to Aragorn. I... cannot say I am sorry. XD


End file.
